A Memory of Love
by deliciae
Summary: YAOI. YYxYB Yami and Bakura both long for that special someone. What if they were meant for each other? No flames, plz. First story. ::Complete::
1. A Memory

deliciae

_"A memory of love"_

Yaoi:

Main pairing: Bakura/Yami (Yami Bakura/Yami Yugi)

Side pairing: Ryou/Yugi (Bakura/Yugi)

deliciae: Obviously this is AU. If it weren't, I might just be happy. 

Muse: What she means is she doesn't own it, never have, never will.

deliciae: 'runs off crying'

Muse: 'looks around, smiling' My bad… 

deliciae: 'offstage' But, Muse, you are…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school bell rang, ending the day once again. As Yugi placed his books wearily in his bag, he thought about how the house would be silent and _alone_. His grandfather had left just that morning, after Yugi had went to school; he was headed to Egypt, to help translate some newly-discovered hieroglyphs for his old friend, Arthur.

Ryou waited by the door until the solemn boy exited, then followed instep. "Yugi, are you alright?" The soft British-accented voice seemed to stir the Duelist from his musings, and he smiled apologetically. "Oh, sorry, Ryou. I'm fine." The soft smile never lit his lavender eyes like normal, and the white-haired hikari was skeptic. "What are you going to do for the weekend?"

"Well…" Yugi paused, and shook his head dejectedly. "I have to run the store while Grandpa's gone." This perked interest, as Ryou asked, "Gone? Where did he go?" With an almost inaudible sigh, the tri-haired hikari replied, "Grandpa had to go to Egypt; Arthur needed his help."

Nodding softly, Ryou's thoughts drifted to the last time the elderly man had left. Yugi had been miserable, having been left alone; well, truly not alone, because of the ancient pharaoh's presence, but that provided little comfort for the young boy. Ryou smiled lightly as they exited the school building.

As they turned the street corner in silence, both boys' hands interlocked, holding one another. Discreetly, the two hikaris had been dating; however, as they feared the repercussions for their relationship, they were not too open about it publicly. Yet, once alone, the two would hold hands as a simple sign of affection.

"Well, Yugi, I will see you later." Ryou went to pull away, as it was where they separated, for Ryou had a different route home than Yugi. But Yugi did not release the British boy from his grasp. "Ryou? C-could you please come over? I'll be all alone…"

Confusion filled Ryou at Yugi's softly spoken words. "_Alone?_ But, Yugi, Yami—…" Quickly Yugi interrupted, "Yami is always in his soulroom, he hardly keeps me company. I'll be _so_ alone…" A pout formed on the shorter youth's lips, and that undid the brown-eyed hikari. "Oh, alright, Yugi. We might do our homework as well." "Oh thank you Ryou!" Firm arms were wrapped around the taller boy's waist, and just as quickly Yugi pulled away. With their hands still clasped, Yugi proceeded to drag Ryou towards the Game Shop.

--- 

The white-haired fiend awoke from his afternoon nap in a cramped position on the small couch. The house was unusually dark, and Bakura blinked, realizing his hikari hadn't yet turned on the lights. He sat up; his mind still fuddled by sleep, and shook himself to fully awaken. After standing up, he went around the house turning on different laps.

'Ryou must have went to Yugi's. Better go retrieve him.' With that thought, he grabbed a set of keys and exited the house then locked it. Halfway to Yugi's, Bakura began to berate himself for not bringing a jacket. The weather was becoming cooler, and Bakura was still accustomed to Egypt's heated autumn evenings, so it was cold to the Egyptian spirit. As he looked up, he spotted the Game Shop down a few feet, and proceeded to sprint to it. 

The windows were dark, only a lone lamp shone in the store. Bakura tried the doorknob and found the shop to be locked. With a smile, he pulled out a lock pick and jimmied the lock, forcing his way into the store. Hearing noise from the upstairs living quarters, Bakura decided to climb the stairs and check.

In the small living room, Yugi lay with Ryou, both curled in a blanket upon the lone couch. The television sounded quietly, forgotten, as both youths had drifted into slumber. Bakura smiled at the picture the two hikaris presented; Yugi lay propped up by the armrest of the couch, and Ryou was curled against him, his head rested on Yugi's chest. 

As Bakura knelt beside the couch, he briefly wondered where Yami was, and what he was up to. The thought was lost however, as Ryou stirred slightly, feeling his yami's presence. Sleep-filled brown eyes blinked open and met a similar pair, then they blinked again, followed by a yawn. "Yami…" Ryou softly whined, as realization dawned, and as he also knew Bakura was there to take him home. 

Yugi roused from his sleep, having felt Ryou awaken. Violet eyes looked upon the white-haired 'angel' and he smiled softly. He pulled Ryou closer, and only then did he notice the dark half at eye-level. Sheepishly, he uttered, "Oh, hi Bakura."

Bakura sighed and stood, and looked down at the two lovers cuddling. "Alright, Ryou, you can stay. Just don't stay up all night, even if you don't have school tomorrow." Ryou nodded, too happy to speak. /Thank you, thank you…/  //Yeah, you owe me// With a ruffle of Ryou's hair, Bakura exited the Game Shop.

The white-haired thief headed back to his hikari's house, unlocked it, entered then locked it again. He dimmed the lights before he climbed up the stairs. He entered his room, undressed, and slid into bed. Thoughts seemed to pull him in a million directions as he lied there, not able to fall asleep. Then slowly, the multitude of emotions, feeling, and thoughts faded away, and as sleep finally claimed him, only one thing was on his mind: _Yami._

--- 

Yami awoke, his body drenched in sweat. It had been horrible, a dream, a nightmare. But Yami knew it for what the dream truly was, a _memory._ Most of Yami's memories had been unlocked, yet there were mysterious blank-spaces, spots where the knowledge was forbidden to him.

As he sat there, his heart still racing, his thoughts drifted back to the hellish dream, one he wished that was still locked away.

_I~ 'Yami!' A young white-haired boy came towards him. Both boys were in the Prince's private chambers, and thus, the boy—a slave—was able to freely call Yami—the Prince by his true name._

'What is it, 'Kura?' A sheepish smile lighted the twelve-year-old's face as he peered up at his master. 'Yami… I-I love you.'~/I

The dreamscape had changed at that point, to when Yami had found his father dead. Bakura and Yami were both 14, lovers, and now, everything had changed. Bakura told Yami of how the Pharaoh had destroyed his family, put unjust hatred between them for reasons still unknown. Yet, the love between both had continued.

_I~ 'But I love you.' A more-matured Yami turned away from these words, tears glimmering in his eyes. 'Yami…' Bakura's voice had dropped to a pleading whimper, his words choked with emotion._

_Yami knew that his country came first, then his love. 'Here.' Yami grabbed a purple-dyed wrapped-package and turned, handing it to Bakura. Wordlessly the white-haired youth opened the gift, his eyes full of confusion. Gold glinted as it was uncovered, and Bakura picked up the item—a ring of sorts. 'What is this, Yami?'_

A sigh escaped the young monarch's lips, as he sought to explain the mysterious item. 'This Ring is one of the seven sacred items. Each one has it's own special ability; yours can track and locate any of the Items, from wherever you are. And as well, I own the most powerful one, the Puzzle. It is an heirloom of my Dynasty, marking those as Pharaoh.' Yami picked up an upside-down pyramid shaped golden block, and smiled sadly, 'This is the Puzzle. And I know, wherever I am, you shall find me.' Tears freely escaped the tri-haired boy's crimson eyes, running unchecked. ~/I

Soon after this, Yami recalled that Bakura had disappeared, his mind warped by the minions who opposed him. His heart clenched at the familiar pang of hurt, as word had trickled in of a white-haired boy stealing from the tombs of past Pharaohs, even that of Yami's father. With a heavy heart, he ordered the capture of the 'Tomb Robber'. It had taken time, years before the capture. Once Bakura had been brought before him, his capture only due to a mere mistake, Yami's heart crumbled. He told his guards to leave them, and he stepped from the dais, headed for his former love.

_I~ Brown eyes glittered with hardness and vengeance, his once lovely face shaped with hatred and experience. A scar had marred the cheek and flawed the once-lovely skin. Yami's breath became shorter as he looked over the Tomb Robber's form. The skin had darkened slightly and the muscles had become more pronounced. In a cold, harsh, relentless voice, Bakura snarled, 'Pharaoh, do my looks please you or something?'_

_Normally Yami had snapped to other slaves or captives, but to Bakura, he ran his hand over the scar. 'Yes, 'Kura, they still do.' Bakura started in surprise, the golden Ring clinking as it connected with his bare chest suddenly. 'Answer me, why did you do this? Why did you run? Steal?'_

_The thief did not reply, and Yami sadly nodded, his heart broken. He knew his time was drawing to a close as well, for the Ka Monsters had started revolting, destroying unnecessarily. Those who opposed the young Pharaoh were gaining, and soon Yami's Dynasty would topple. Yet, he had firmly believed his love would be by his side and now he knew that was not to be._

_The door opened silently and the High Priest, Set, entered the room. The item in his grasp, the Rod, glowed softly. Yami softly nodded, and Set stopped in front of his Pharaoh, bowing low. 'My Pharaoh, does this thief know of his punishment?' Yami sighed, 'No, Set. But now I shall tell him.'_

_Bakura's eyes widened at this turn of events. He had known the punishment was severe for a Tomb Robber, but it seemed his was different. Yami tilted Bakura's head so their eyes met; tears shimmered in crimson, and brown stared indifferently. 'B-Bakura, you must know how much I love you.' Time seemed to stop as their lips met for only a brief second, and as they broke apart, Yami let loose a sob. ''Kura, you are to be imprisoned within the Ring, for all eternity, as you will never meet Anubis.'_

_Disbelief welled up in Bakura. Being denied the afterlife was the vilest punishment available, but it was not that which Yami had intended. Yami knew that this gave him another chance to be with his Tomb Robber, the one that had surely stolen the greatest treasure: his heart. With another kiss, Yami stepped back, and the chants began echoing through the room. The Ring, Rod, and Puzzle glowed brightly, and Bakura let loose a bloodcurdling scream as he felt his soul being torn from his body._

_Yami said softly, just before the spell was complete, 'We shall meet once again, my love.' The Ring glowed once more, and then the lifeless body of a former tomb robber fell to the ground. Yami removed the Ring and carefully handed it to Set. Guards hurried in to dispose of the body, but Yami halted them. 'Have him buried with respect.' The guards nodded, not questioning, as they carried Bakura's dead body from the room._

Set looked at Yami after the door closed once again, his normally ice-cold expression soft, and in a gentle voice, he said, 'The Gods will let you see him again one day. But, my Pharaoh, are you sure that you want this?' Yami nodded, and Set quickly sealed him within the puzzle, the powerful Shadow Magic locked in its confines. After the Puzzle had stopped glowing upon the unmoving chest of the dead Pharaoh, Set grabbed it and broke the Puzzle apart. ~ /I

Yami felt tears slip down his cheeks mindlessly as he roused from the flashbacks. His love for Bakura was undeniable, and he bowed his head, suddenly lost in the sea of emotions. Yet, one thing was clear, he knew he had to see Bakura. Quickly he got up, and looked through his clothes. As he started dressing, he wondered if Bakura would be happy to see him—or if he'd even remember. 

After he slipped on his black leather boots, Yami stared into the full-length mirror. The tight black leather pants fitted like a second skin, as did the blood-red leather shirt that accentuated his crimson eyes. The outline of his eyes looked darker, blacker, like he had touched them with kohl. A red and black choker replaced the tradition belt around his neck, and a small black ankh hung from the clasp. Around his wrists were black and red bracelets in disarray.

Yami smiled at his appearance and exited the room. He paused by his hikari's room and shook his head in amusement as he heard Ryou's voice mumble something to Yugi. He knocked softly, and opened the door. Both hikari's were lying in bed, covered by blankets, but obviously tired and sated; Yugi's lavender eyes blinked open wearily and he smiled at Yami. "I just wanted you to know I'm going for a walk."

Yugi nodded, "Alright. Just take your key." "Now get some sleep—both of you." Ryou smiled sleepily, closing his soft fawn eyes as he leaned into Yugi's embrace. As Yugi yawned, Yami closed the door, and then exited the house through the Game Shop entrance, locking it behind him.

---

TBC.

deliciae: Did anyone like?

Muse: Yea, did anyone like this? If not… 'holds up blowtorch'

deliciae: Now, now, Muse. Don't need to get like that. Anyways, comments are always accepted, and appreciated. Please review, since this is my first fic.


	2. of Love

deliciae

"A Memory of Love" Chapter 2

Oh, yeah. Isn't there supposed to be a disclaimer of sorts? Well, I don't own it, Muse doesn't either, nor does MiniMuse. But we all can wish.

deliciae: 'eyes all reviews and starts to cry' Thank you! Thank you!

Muse: Yes, deliciae is extremely moved by all the wonderful reviews.

MiniMuse: Meep.

Muse: All right, MiniMuse, it's just you and me.

deliciae: 'sniffles' I'm still here

Muse: Now you're not. 'Locks deliciae inside MiniMuse's closet'

MiniMuse: _Meep_… 'Eyes closet and then glares at Muse'

Muse: 'Shrugs' Your closet started it… 'points index finger at MiniMuse's closet' And then the authoress lady person started it too… and they… yeah... uh, MiniMuse, go to your corner, now! 'MiniMuse runs towards the corner and doesn't stop; hits the wall, and falls backward on to the floor, unconscious' _Oo-kay_, on with the _ficcie_! 

---

Bakura tossed and turned, the blankets strewn across the bed. Only one modestly covered him, but that did not matter to the sleeping white-haired thief. For his dreams was what disturbed him most.

_- Shadows surrounded him, not distinguishing an exit. Bakura looked around, surprised he wasn't in his soulroom as normal. 'Where?' His question went unanswered as the shadows melded and formed anew. However, in the midst of one of the shadows a form appeared, cloaked in obscurity. 'Please…' The plea echoed through the void, after spilling from the Tomb Robber's lips. Yet, no answers were to be received, only more questions. Suddenly the room began to spin as the shadowy form melted back into the void. A flash of gold blinded Bakura, and he heard distinctly… 'We shall meet once again, my love.'… Then as the void was pulled back, he swore he saw a set of crimson eyes. - _

Brown eyes blinked open, and he sighed amidst pants. Sweat coated his lithe figure, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. That dream had unnerved him, as it had to do with unlocked memories. It was true that Bakura had been sealed with most intact, but some were still lost. However it wasn't as bad as Yami, who had lost all of his memories.

Bakura lied in the bed until his body calmed down, and then he sat up, not wanting to stay asleep. That was what the daytime was for, to sleep and rest. Nighttime was the time to go out and enjoy oneself, as Bakura had found out. Less questions that way. The lone blanket slipped from his body as he slid out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of azure-dyed boxers just as a knock sounded at the door.

With a grumble, he climbed down the staircase, his Ring jingling with each step, cold against his heated flesh. He unlocked the door and jerked it open. Upon seeing the Pharaoh, he mumbled, "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Yami shook his head; the bright crimson of his eyes became dull as Bakura ushered him in. Both entered the living room and took seats.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late…" Yami glanced over at Bakura and blushed. Bakura sighed, "Something's the matter. What is it?" Yami was taken aback as the Tomb Robber that he had gotten to know as a fellow yami was actually being nice; it made Yami remember the way Bakura was. A loud cough brought Yami back to reality and he blushed darker. 

Silence stretched between them, as minutes passed by. Bakura began to wonder if the Pharaoh had something to do with his dream. "Um, Yami?" The Pharaoh looked at Bakura, and he snapped from his daze. "Oh sorry Bakura… but I wanted to know, uh, do you remember Ancient Egypt at all?"

Bakura was shocked. Did this mean Yami was remembering? However, the words he uttered came out harsher than he meant. "Yes, Pharaoh, I have my memories." The hope that had been growing was suddenly dashed within Yami. A sullen reply was uttered, "Oh." Yami was upset; did Bakura remember and chose to forget? Did Bakura hate him for it? The list went on and on, as Yami mentally berated himself.

Confusion filled the darker yami, as he watched the hope disappear from Yami. Was there something more? Did Yami remember something he didn't? Anxiety filled Bakura as Yami sighed in a defeated, dejected way. In a monotone voice, Yami uttered, "I am sorry for bothering you. Goodnight."

As Yami stood and began to leave the room, Bakura still sat there, dumbfounded. Suddenly noticing the other yami's disappearance, Bakura hurried after Yami and barred him from exiting the house. Crimson eyes flared, and with a stiff expression that temporarily wavered, Yami said, "Leave me be, Tomb Robber."

No response was forthcoming from the white-haired fiend; just eyes glanced into eyes, trying to pin down fleeting emotions. However, Yami was the first to turn away as the hardened wall around his heart cracked and shattered, while tears welled up within those red orbs. His lids fluttered close as they fought to withhold the crystal drops, for fear of mockery and humiliation in retaliation if they were to spill.

Bakura looked over the saddened pharaoh, wondering what was wrong. Had he said the wrong thing? He was at a loss, and he felt frustrated as one saltine drop slid from those closed lids, trailing down the other's cheek. A hesitant hand reached out and wiped the drop away; Yami's eyes opened at the touch. 

Both glanced at each other once again, this time with their usually guarded walls torn away, their emotions open for view. Love, desire, excitement, sadness, caution, weariness were just a few emotions easily recognizable. Bakura's hand slid down Yami's cheek from its forgotten position, as it traced over the jaw line then up to the lips. Both men leaned forward; Bakura's hands held onto Yami's head as their lips met in a gentle kiss that soon flared with passion.

The kiss was like a key to the lock that held their memories; once Yami's lips parted and the kiss deepened, memories came crashing back for both. _'And I know, wherever I am, you shall find me… We shall meet once again, my love.'_ Bakura and Yami broke apart, staring at each other in shock. Tears ran like a river unchecked from crimson orbs, and brown eyes were glazed over as they struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Bakura… I'm so sorry." "No, my love, I am." Lips were pressed together in a fierce need. Hands ran over both bodies as the kiss deepened again; both fought for dominance, yet willing to give in. Both broke away once again, as the need for air had become apparent. Flushed with desire and want, breathing ragged, Bakura grabbed onto Yami's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

--- 

Innocent-looking violet eyes blinked open against the mid-morning sunlight that streamed through his window. Yugi sighed and stretched as he felt the warm body beside him stir. "Good morning, love." Yugi greeted with a kiss to Ryou's lips. Ryou smiled happily, and blinked sleepily.

"We have to get up. It's already eleven." Ryou's eyes widened in shock; he never slept in this late. Quickly he got up and dressed in clothing that had been left during previous visits. Yugi slowly rose and dressed. Both hikaris exited the room, and strode down the hallway, hand-in-hand. However, as they passed Yami's door, they paused, for it was open and no sign of Yami. Yugi was shocked, for Yami was never awake at this hour; the dark-half spent the night awake, and thus would sleep the day away.

"Don't worry, Yugi. He's probably just downstairs in the shop." But as they soon learned, that too was not the case, nor was he in the Puzzle. By now, Yugi was beginning to fret, and Ryou was doing his best to keep him calm. "Maybe Bakura would know." A smile crossed Yugi's face at that idea, and he nodded, "Yes, 'Kura might know."

Both boys grabbed their shoes and jackets at the door and exited the shop, locking it behind them. There was no need to worry about the store, for Yugi had decided to keep it closed most of the time. 

Quickly both hikaris arrived at their destination, and Ryou reached for the doorknob to check if it was locked. The door swung open with ease, and shocked the white-haired youth. Normally Bakura had the house locked until mid-afternoon if Ryou wasn't there. Both boys entered, not knowing what to expect. As they approached the stairway, neither noticed the red leather shirt on the floor against the wall. Once on the landing, Ryou flipped a switch, alighting the hall.

Yugi started to speak, but Ryou shushed him as he stated, "Don't. If Bakura is woken _early_…" The promise of injury was left unspoken, yet the smaller boy grasped its meaning. Cautiously Ryou approached the door of his dark, and looked through where the door had stayed open. With a gasp, Ryou motioned Yugi over and both pressed the door open, stepping into the room.

Light invaded the darkness of the room, and Bakura grumbled as it struck him on the face. He snuggled more against the warmth in his bed, hiding from the light, and unconsciously nuzzled a blood-crusted bite mark on Yami's neck, that claimed Yami as his. Ryou and Yugi smiled at the serene sight; however just as they turned to leave, an eye cracked open, its ruby depths glittering as it tried to figure out who awoke him.

The door suddenly snapped close, and the two slowly turned their heads towards the bed. Yugi squeaked and jumped behind Ryou, using the taller hikari as a shield. Yami was propped up on an elbow and had used shadow magic to shut the door with a wave of his hand. The dark ruby eyes smoldered with an unknown emotion, and both boys trembled, afraid. However, Yami flopped back down and rolled over, burying his face into Bakura's chest.

This action awoke the other yami, who smiled softly and lovingly at the Pharaoh. The former thief ran a hand through the surprisingly soft hair, and a purr-like sound arose from the resting monarch. Yugi was unable to resist and muttered a soft 'Aw', which froze Bakura in his motions. Brown eyes glared at the two _'intruders'_, and he growled out, "Leave, before you disturb my Pharaoh more."

Yami's eyes cracked open and he leaned up, planting a kiss upon Bakura's lips. Ryou's jaw dropped in shock then he smiled happily. Yugi looped an arm through Ryou's, and they waited as the kiss continued, deepening. Finally the two dark halves broke apart, their breathing ragged with desire and want. Yami looked back over at the doorway and smiled sheepishly.

"So… you guys finally get over your 'rivalry'?" Yugi's comment earned a blush from both men. "I guess so." Yami hesitantly replied, and Ryou laughed softly, as did Yugi. Yami then realized the reason for his hikari's presence; with a sheepish expression, he said, "Oh, sorry, Yugi… I meant to return, but, um, kind of…"

Yugi immediately interrupted the awkward explanation, "Don't worry Yami. I was a little worried, but now…" He left his sentence hang with a wink, which caused the crimson-eyed yami to blush once again.

Bakura laughed dryly at the antics, as he wrapped a possessive arm more around Yami. Ryou's eyes widened at the underlying statement, and tugged on Yugi's arm, directing them towards the door. "We, we will see you, uh, _l-later_." Ryou stuttered out and pulled Yugi out the door quickly, then the door slammed shut.

Yami looked at Bakura, then the door, and then back to Bakura. The white-haired fiend smirked and Yami suddenly laughed. "'Kura, you are so mean, even to your own hikari." "I know…" Any further conversation was dismissed as lips were pressed together in a heated kiss.

--- 

_The End?_

--- 

Muse: Now, I would like to know. Does anyone want a sequel? I've been thinking about having deliciae make me—I mean, us all one; and if you do want one, what do you want to happen in it?

deliciae: 'from inside closet' There are no limits on whatever you want.

Muse: Yeah, anything goes. Even mpregs, which I especially adore. 'Evil smile, rubbing hands together'

deliciae: Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and as soon as I find a way out of this closet, you'll get your sequel—if you guys want it.

Muse: Okay, now plz review and plz say that you want a sequel. Thank you. 'salutes the audience, then turns and grabs MiniMuse, who is still unconscious; holds MiniMuse like a baby, walks off stage and shuts off the lights'

deliciae: 'still in closet' Now, how to get out of here…


	3. Note

deliciae

A Note… 

deliciae: Thanks again everyone who reviewed. I've finally made up my mind about the sequel. 'Shakes doorknob of closet, still locked inside, drops a screwdriver back into the toolbox that Todokanunegai gave'

Muse: I put a spell on that door, and you won't get out until the sequel's done! 'Laughs evilly, then snaps fingers, stealing the tool box'

deliciae: Hey! That was mine… 'Grumbles'

Muse: 'pulls out assorted wrenches and screwdrivers, then a mighter saw' _O.o_ Why would you need one of those? (A mighter saw is a saw used for carving specialty design) Anyways, deliciae, tell our lovely reviewers about the… uh, sequel. Ooh, fire… 'Grabs a brand-new blowtorch from the tool box'

deliciae: 'pulls out very rough draft of sequel' Ahem. It is going to be a mix between what my reviewers wanted.

Muse: That doesn't say a lot.

deliciae: Then I'll quote a section 

~ Yami gasped as he held the ancient book, the same one he used to bind his and Bakura's souls for all eternity. Gently he opened the book and flipped to the spell's page, and reread the passage. Bakura's frown deepened, as his love concentrated more on the hieroglyphic text. An occasional murmur slipped past Yami's lips as he flipped the page, then he stiffened. Bakura's voice asked from behind him, "What? What is it?" 

Crimson eyes lifted from the page and looked into slightly concerned brown eyes. "Uh, we didn't read it all." Yami stepped forward, and pulled Bakura close. "There's this side-effect to the soul-binding spell…" ~

Muse: All right, all right. Have you even proofread that?

deliciae: Proofread? No. That was off the top of my head. 'Sheepish look' But that's a part of it…

Muse: Oh good. 'Flicks on blowtorch, looking around innocently' I'm not going anything with this… hehe.

deliciae: Now, readers, I still take suggestions about anything. It helps me _a lot._ But, sorry that it has taken us a while to get back and start the sequel. We've had to deal with school work (stupid term papers, tests, and teachers), and family problems, especially around October 20th, since it was the first year anniversary of our brother's death. (He was only 17)…

Muse: So, it may take us about a week or so to get this out, as deliciae has a midterm test in Latin on Monday the 27th and other things to attend to. Hope you can wait… I know I can't.


End file.
